


Probably

by mangagal



Series: Lady Bloodfight [1]
Category: Lady Bloodfight, Lady Bloodfight (2016)
Genre: F/F, First Love, Rare Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangagal/pseuds/mangagal
Summary: Ling isn't sure what these feelings are but she has an idea.





	Probably

**Author's Note:**

> I will create this fandom with my own two hands if I have to! My heart is filled with love for these characters and I will give them a fleshed out story if it's the last thing I do!

            Ling thought that this was love. She wasn’t sure that it was, she’d never actually been in love before but she thought that this must be it. She couldn’t help but smile as the blond woman ran past where Ling was perched, a gaggle of children in pursuit. They chased her out into the field before Jane let the horde catch her and pile on, laughing the entire time. Ling could have never imagined a scene like this only six months ago but she wouldn’t have been able to imagine almost any of the things that made up her life now. She wouldn’t have been able to picture the temple in the countryside, the children that they cared for (even more surprisingly that she actually enjoyed it), that she would have fought in a secret martial arts tournament, or that she would have fallen for this blue-eyed bullet from the west.

            Plenty of people had fallen for Ling in the past; it helped to grease your way when you were pretty and young, why not use it to your advantage? Most of them had only lusted after her body and she’d felt no remorse using them for a roof over her head before she’d slip off into the night with their valuables. A couple of them had probably loved her, they’d even told her so. She’d said it back, but she never meant it. Those who had loved her, she’d stretched on the charade for longer. After all, it’s easier to survive when you don’t have to worry about where you’ll be sleeping that night or where your next meal was coming from. When you had ahold of someone’s heart they would do almost anything for you in Ling’s experience. She’d never understood what had made grown men turn into such fools but now she thought she almost understood but not quite.

            Those men had made love seem like a possession, like something boiling just under their skins, making them violet and unstable, coming apart at the seams. Ling sometime felt unstable, like there was something crawling under her skin. Something calling for her to reach out and take and take until there was nothing left or even just to reach out and touch. To run one manicured finger along the back of her long pale neck, to reach out and grab her slender hand when Jane was passing by. But Ling reigned the beast in, controlled her desires, something those men had never done. So maybe it wasn’t love after all.

            But then there was the way that Master Wai and Master Shu danced around each other. The way that their hands would brush over the others when they would reach for a plate or the way there heads were bowed together as they shared some secret moment made only for the two of them. The way that they would light incense together in the mornings or the way they would split the weight of the groceries evenly even though both were strong enough to carry them on their own. Their every interaction since the end of their feud left a sweet taste that lingered in Ling’s mouth. It was almost what she imagined love would taste like.

            She wasn’t sure when the feeling had snuck up on her but she knew the seed had been planted sometime between pushing Jane up against the filthy lockers and being fished out of the ocean by the same pale hands that had pushed her in in the first place. She didn’t know what the feeling had been then but she thought she did now. She thought it was probably love. 


End file.
